


What the Hand, Dare Seize the Fire?

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Five. Seven. Five. Seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive this indulgence. Pat+Precieux pretty much dared me to haiku. Blame Pat+Precieux for my inability to refrain. ;)

Tyger, tyger burn.  
Robbie reaches out to touch.  
James, asleep. Pale, whole.


End file.
